la busqueda del destino
by dianali19
Summary: las hadas estan en alfea de nuevo para enterarse de algo queee la reina de todas las hadas, guardian de corazon muchas cosas nuevas les esperan a nuestras winx
1. capitulo 1:Un nuevo inicio

LA BUSQUEDA HACIA EL DESTINO

CAPITULO 1:

:::UN NUEVO INICIO:::

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que las Winx encerraron a Ogron, Gantlos y Anagan en la dimensión Omega. Las 6 chicas siguen en Gardenia trabajando en Love & Pet (la tienda más famosa de la ciudad) al igual que con su grupo donde han conseguido muchísima fama. Riven, Helio y Timmy lamentablemente se fueron a magix a seguir estudiando en fontana roja; Sky y Brandon se fueron a Eraklion a cuidar el bienestar del pueblo.

Todos trataron de seguir con sus vidas después del horrible suceso que marco la vida de todos pero en especial de Layla, que deseaba que todo fuese un horrible sueño que pronto acabaría ya que ella nunca descansaba en encontrar la forma de revivir al chico con quien estaba comprometida.

Era un fin de semana al igual que un calido y hermoso dia, por lo cual las winx decidieron ir a la playa de Gardenia a pasar la tarde, por lo que llamaron a los chicos para que las visitaran y asi divertirse aun mas.

Brandon cariño no te puedes negar- dijo una rubia de ojos miel-

Claro hermosa estaremos ahí en una hora, solo avísenle a Riven también, recuerda que yo estoy en Eraklion con Sky- dijo el castaño a Stella-

Ok amor aquí te veo bye- hablo Stella

Y bien que dijo, ¿vendrán o no?- dijo una castaña clara de ojos verdes

Por supuesto que vendrán, mi tesoro recorrería toda la Dimensión Mágica para verme si es necesario- respondió Stella a la pregunta de Flora-

¡Hay Stella si Brandon te escuchara ahora!- dijo la pelirroja de nombre Bloom

Mmm solo diría que es verdad- dijo la rubia sonriendo y tratando de recordar algo-

¡Stella! ¡stella! ¡STELLAAA!- gritaron las 5 chicas al ver que la rubia andaba muy distraída

¡YA LO RECORDEE!- grito stella inesperadamente-

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa

Lo que pasa es que Brandon me dijo que también le tendríamos que avisar a Riven ya que no están juntos ahora- respondió a la pregunta de tecna

¡YO LE LLAMO!- grito repentinamente una chica de nombre Musa

Todas las chicas rieron a la expresión de Musa, por lo cual ella se sonrojo levemente

Jajaja Musa ni se nota que lo extrañas- dijo una morena de cabello chino

¿Extrañar a quien? Espero que no sea a otro, ya que me costo mucho recuperarte- se escucho la voz de un chico de cabellos morados

¡RIVEN! Amor que haces aquí- respondió Musa mientras corria a abrazar a aquel chico

Pues vinimos a darles una sorpresa chicas- respondió otro chico de cabello negro mientras caminaba hacia la chica castaña

Helio cariño tu también viniste- dijo flora mientras los besaba levemente

Si y no vinieron solos- dijo un chico con lentes y cabello naranja

¡Oh Timmy! Cariño que lindo es verte- dijo tecna mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

**POV LAYLA**

¡Oh Timmy! Cariño que lindo es verte- escuche decir a tecna. Si tan solo Nabu estuviera conmigo pensé mientras me acercaba a la computadora que emitia un ruido extraño

¡chicas! ¡CHICAS! Acérquense rápido creo que faragonda quiere hablar con nosotros- dije al ver la pantalla de la computadora

Tecna se acerco rápidamente y apretó algunos botones e hizo que en ese instante en la pantalla apareciera faragonda

Que tal chicas ¿Cómo están?- dijo una sra de cabellos blancos muy amable

Muy bien directora farangoda ¿y usted?- respondió alegremente Flora

Bien flora gracias, solo llamaba para darles una noticia, pero veo que están un poco ocupadas- dijo mientras veía a los chicos al otro lado de la pantalla, haciendo que las 3 parejitas se sonrojaran (riven y musa, helio y flora, timmy y tecna)

Jaja si ellos un poco, pero no se preocupe ¿Cuál era esa noticia?- dije sonriendo levemente

Bueno es una buena notic…

Si por fin algo bueno, ya me había artado de batallas y misiones- interrumpió Stella a la directora

Jaja bueno de hecho es una misión chicas, pero es algo muy bueno si todo sale a la perfeccion- hablo la directora

Uff no otra mision.. no acaba de decir que eran "buenas" noticias – respondió la rubia algo enojada

STELLAAA¡- le regañamos todas mientras ella solo sonreía forzadamente

Bueno y de que trata la mision? – dijo Bloom con una sonrisa leve

Se trata de anular completamente la magia del circulo negro….

¡QUEEEE! No ya la habíamos anuladoo?- interrumpió Musa algo sorprendida

No chicas lo único que hicieron fue encerrar a los magos en la dimensión Omega congelándolos, pero su magia sigue viva y esta muy débil-dijo faragonda

Y como anulamos la magia del circulo- dijo flora alegremente

Ustedes no pueden chicas, solo hay una persona que lo puede hacer y si lo logra todas las personas que los magos asesinaron revivirán-dijo la directora

Eso significa q-q-ue.. –dijo riven con una gran sonrisa

¡QUE MI NABU REVIVIRA!- complete grintando un poco y con una gran sonrisa

Pe pe pero quién es esa persona? - dijo helio quien no había hablado antes

Es un hada chicas, pero no se exactamente quien es-respondio faragonda a la pregunta de helio

¿y donde la podemos encontrar?- dijo Bloom muy entusiasmada

No lose chicas ella es solo una leyenda pero según los últimos acontecimientos he descubierto que ella es real, tendrán que venir a magix a preguntarle al árbol de la vida donde se encuentra y a que les cuente sobre ella-dijo faragonda

Ok directora estaremos ahí en media hora mientras esperamos a los demás chicos- respondió Stella muy feliz

CONTINUARA…


	2. capitulo 2:¿Sera ella?

Hola este es mi segundo capitulo de mi fic espero que les agrade uhh

winx club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow y es creado por Iginio Straffi

* * *

LA BUSQUEDA DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 2

::: ¿SERA ELLA? :::

Ok directora estaremos ahí en media hora mientras esperamos a los demás chicos- respondió Stella muy feliz

Después de eso las chicas se sentaron en la sala mientras esperaban a los chicos, nadie rompia ese silencio hasta que flora hablo -¿creen que sea verdad lo del hada?- dijo muy tímidamente

Pues es lo que yo espero-dijo layla sonriendo- ¡es lo que más deseo en el mundo, tener a mi nabu de vuelta conmigo!

Si yo también… el era mi mejor amigo- dijo riven con una leve sonrisa- Asii que haremos todo lo necesario para que el vu….

Antes de que riven terminara de hablar se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

¡SKY! Porfin ha llegado, ire a abrirle- dijo la pelirroja con un enorme sonrisa.. ¡SKY¡ grito al abrir la puerta- oh perdona roxy pensé que eras sky- dijo Bloom muy avergonzada- Pasa roxy, pasa

Si claro no te preocupes lo que pasa es que tecna me llamo para que viniera, me comento que iban a ir a magix y se me hizo una buena oportunidad de visitar la escuela en la que estudiare- dijo roxy con una pequeña sonrisa

Seguían todos sentados en la sala y ahora roxy estaba con ellos, todos tenían miles de preguntas en la mente...pero nadie hablaba

Oigan un pequeña duda - murmuro stella- como nos vamos a ir hacia magix.. esque mi cetro no puede llevar a tanta gente y am los chicos no tienen su nave en Gardenia

¡Oh¡ cierto olvide decirles, ya le he pedido a mi abuelo que nos mande una nave- dijo Helia un poco avergonzado- la nave la va a traer mi hermano pequeño se llama Jordan y también es un especialista

Tras esperar unos minutos mas Sky y Brandon aparecieron, Bloom y Stella los saludaron. Llego la nave y los 13 chicos partieron hacia magix

_EN LA NAVE_

Todos iban en silencio, emocionados, con mil ideas en su mente.. se imaginaban a nabu de vuelta con ellos, era algo que no podían asimilar en especial Layla que deseaba volver a estar en los brazos del chico que amaba

Hasta que alguien decidió romper ese silencio

Asi que ustedes son las famosas winx, las hadas guardianas del universo magix- dijo el hermano menor de helia tratando de hacer conversación-¿o me equivoco?

No, estas en lo cierto nosotras somos las winx pero es cierto que tu eres el hermano menos de helia- pregunto Bloom – jamás nos dijo que tenia un hermano, o acaso tu sabias Flora?

Flora se sonrojo al igual que helio ya que se sentían muy avergonzados y antes de que Flora contestara la pregunta de Bloom, Riven hablo- chicas prepárense que ya vamos a aterrizar

Chicas por fin han llegado- dijo la directora faragonda- las estaba esperando, ¡oh supongo que tu eres la famosa Roxy, muchos gusto y bienvenida a alfea!- dijo mientras se acerca a roxy

Mucho gusto directora Faragonda- dijo roxy con una agradable sonrisa

Directora lamento interrumpir pero nos podía contar sobre la hada que puede anular la magia del circulo negro- pregunto Layla impaciente

Si chicas tengan paciencia- dijo faragonda con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- vengan todos, vayamos a mi oficina

Chicas lo lamento hay que volver a fontana roja a entregar la nave- hablo Sky – pero no se preocupen volveremos rápido

Todas las chicas se despidieron de sus respectivos novios y subieron con faragonda

**POV MUSA**

Todas nos despedimos de nuestros novios y subimos a la oficina de faragonda. Me encontraba muy intrigada porque la hada de la que nos iba a hablar podía anular la magia del circulo negro y nosotras no, seguía pensando miles de razones pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien me hablaba

Musa querida toma asiento tu también porfavor- dijo amablemente la directora- bueno chicas comenzare a contarles las historia de Eriana el hada legendaria

¡¿QUEE?! HADA LEGENDARIA¡? ERIANA¡- grite sorprendida- y si es tan legendaria porque jamás escuche hablar de ella

MUSA¡- me regañaron todas por lo que baje la cabeza y sonreí levemente

Continue directora- dijo flora

Ok chicas, la leyenda cuenta que Eriana seria una chica que fuera destinada a ser hada pero por desgracia su planeta seria un lugar sin magia, por lo cual nacería sin magia alguna en su interior pero por algún suceso inesperado una magia brotaría en su corazon, pero esta magia seria la mas fuerte de todas pero por por ser tan fuerte le costaría demasiado controlarlo, pero cuando ella lograra conseguir su enchantix, Eriana pasaría a ser la reina de todas las hadas aun por encima de Morgana, o cualquier otra reina-conto la directora con mucha seriedad- esa es la historia que se contaba hace mucho tiempo, todos pensaban que era una simple leyenda, pero me puse a investigar y descubri que ella existe en realidad y el planeta en que nació es la Tierra chicas

Quee¡ la tierra encerio, eso si es suerte- dijo Bloom alegremente

Si chicas y el suceso inesperado que hizo que naciera magia en el corazón de Eriana, fue que ustedes chicas regresaron la magia a la tierra-dijo faragonda con una sonrisa en su rostro- chicas gracias a ustedes una leyenda se ha hecho realidad

Y donde y como podemos encontrar a Eriana – dijo layla impacientemente se notaba que lo extrañaba mucho pero estaría igual si perdiera riven pensé.

No lose chicas su magia es demasiado débil ya que por el momento solo se encuentra en su corazón y no sale al exterior por lo que les será muy difícil hallarla-dijo la directora en tono serio-pero hay 2 cosas que pueden hacer para encontrarla

¿Qué cosas directora?- pregunto tecna con un tono muy serio

Primero pueden preguntarle al árbol de la vida, pero será difícil encontrarla ya que su magia es muy débil y segundo es algo que no les gustara mucho chicas-dijo faragonda con un tono aun mas serio pero con una sonrisa leve en su cara

Que cosa- pregunto stella con cara de preocupación

Miren chicas ella necesita convertirse en enchantix para ser reina y todas las hadas para ser enchantix y convertirse en hadas guardianas necesita tener alguien a su lado alguien que sea el guardian del corazón de una hada-hablo la directora- pero para ella será mucho mas difícil ya que cualquier chico que venga de la dimensión mágica se sentirá atraído por ella aunque no sea muy bonita entonces ..

Eso significa que nuestros novios se sentiran atraídos hacia ella por venir de la dimensión mágica- interrumpió Bloom muy sorprendida

Eactamente chicas-dijo la directora con una sonrisa la verdad no entendía esa sonrisa como si fuera una buena noticia el que riven se fijara en otra-murmulle bajo para q nadie me escuchara

Pero no se preocupen si su relación es muy fuerte el hada no afectara en nada pero si no es posible que el que es su guardian ahora su novio se vuelva el de ella-dijo farangonda esas palabras me mataron por dentro ya que sabia que mi relación con riven no era la mejor del mundo, el miedo me invadió completamente no quería perderlo y por eso trataría de no tener mas peleas con el pensé mientras escucha que me llamaban Sali rápidamente de mis pensamientos agitando un poco la cabeza hacia los lados

Musa estas de acuerdo- me pregunto flora un poco asustada porque no reaccionaba

En que-pregunte como ya sabran no estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto

En que vayamos a ver el árbol de la vida para tratar de averiguar en donde se encuentra Eriana antes de volver a la tierra- me respondió stella un poco enojada ya que se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención

Amm si claro vayamos a averiguar donde se encuentra la tal Eriana- respondi un poco distraída

Cuando ya íbamos de salida escuchamos que una voz nos llamaba era la directora- chicas chicas¡ esperen olvide decirles algo muy importante- hablo faragonda un poco agitada por tratar de alcanzarnos

Que paso directora que fue lo que olvido-pregunto Bloom un poco extrañada

Olvide decirles que para nada le digan Eriana ya que ese es solo el nombre que recibirá al obtener su enchantix y convertirse en reina-dijo la directora aun agitada

Cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de alfea vimos llegar a los chicos en sus motos por lo que nos sentimos todas muy avergonzadas ya que íbamos a necesitar la nave para volver a Gardenia por lo que Bloom le pidió a Sky que fueran otra vez por la nave mientras nosotras íbamos a visitar al árbol de la vida, los chicos accedieron con una cara molesta, claro yo estaría igual si me hicieran ir, regresar, volver a ir y volver a regresar.

En camino hacia el árbol de la vida decidimos ir a visitar a nuestras pequeñas haditas que no habíamos visto hace mucho tiempo, al llegar a la aldea pixie vimos unas pequeñas lucecitas que se acercaban a gran velocidad por lo que no las pudimos esquivar y todas caimos al piso exepto roxy quien no tenia pixie aun

Hola Bloom ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo lockette con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- te he extrañado mucho sabes

Estoy muy bien- dijo Bloom mientras abrazaba a Lockette- y yo te he extrañado aun mas mi querida pixie de los portales

Amore cariño como estas - dijo stella mientras amore se posaba en sus manos- te quiero tanto

Bien stella y tu dime como vas con Brandon- pregunto amore con una sonrisa muy picara-

Hey flora¡ como has estado mi hada de las flores? Como te ha ido con helia? Has conocido un chico nuevo? Hay chicos guapos en la tierra? Cuantas citas has tenido? Venga cuéntamelo todo- dijo Chatta mientras volaba alrededor de flora

Oh Chatta como te he extrañado- hablo flora haciendo caso omiso a TODAASS sus preguntas y dándole un abrazo a la pixie de los cotilleos

Oh piff ven aquí pequeña pixie dormilona- dijo layla tomando a la pixie entre las manos

Baduda- respondió piff

Oh! Tecna ese es un nuevo celular!- digo diggit acercándose a tecna

Si pero eso no importa ahora, ven a abrazarme que te he extrañado mucho- dijo tecna acercándose a diggit

Buenas tardes Musa ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto mi pequeña pixie muy formalmente por lo que le respondi

Tune deja las formalidades a un lado, calla y ven y dame un abrazo que te he extrañado demasiado

Pe pero no es de señoritas callar a los demas- dijo tune acercándose pensé que me iba a regañar- pero yo también te eh extrañado mucho es difícil estar sin mi hada- dijo abrazandome y soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando dejo de llorar se separo de mi y nos hablo a todas

Muy bien señoritas, veo que han cumplido su promesa-

Cual promesa? – le pregunte a mi pixie con una cara de confusión

Pues cual a de ser... la de traer un hada para que tuviera un vinculo con una pixie- dijo diggit

¡asi que pixiess en formación¡ ¡YA!- grito chatta y al momento se acercaron 2 pequeñas pixies

Ella es bria la pixie bailarina- se la presento a roxy- era una pixie muy linda tenia un tutu de color rosa muy brillante, su cabello era café peinado de una larga cola de lado y sus ojos eran color rosa

Y ella es mara la pixie del tiempo- ella también era muy linda tenia un vestido largo y blanco con muchos brillos, su cabello era rojo y tenia caireles por todos lados también tenia un broche parecido a un reloj bueno eso parece y sus ojos eran grises. En realidad ambas pixies eran extremadamente tiernas y muy hermosas

Ambas saludaron a Roxy pero por alguna razón mara se sintió mal y volvió de inmediato a su casita y bria y roxy pues como ya pensaran formaron su vinculo al instante, terminado esto nos dirigimos de inmediato a visitar al árbol de la vida junto con ninfea

Chicas ustedes son demasiado suertudas- nos dijo ninfea con una sonrisa en su rostro

Porque- preguntamos todas al unisono

Pues porque el hada que buscan se encuentra en gardenia también- nos dijo ninfea

Todas nos pusimos felices ya que iba a ser mas sencillo encontrar a la hada. Luego de un rato riven y los otros especialistas llegaron por nosotras y volvimos a la tierra pero ahora llevábamos a 6 pequeñas haditas con nosotras.

Al llegar a la tierra decidimos ir al bar Fruti Music a relajarnos un poco, al entrar escuchamos que alguien estaba cantando era una voz femenina y era muy hermosa créanme para que yo el hada de la música diga que es hermosa es porque de verdad me fascino, corrimos hacia el escenario y vimos a una chica, ella era alta, esbelta y delgada, su cabello era negro hasta la cintura y ondulado, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia una tez clara y bronceada parecía de unos 17 o 18 años. Pero escuche algo que hizo que me enojara en ese instante

Es realmente hermosa- dijo riven casi babeando

Si yo te apoyo es preciosa- respondió de inmediato Brandon

Ni que lo digas- dijo sky

Si muy bella- agrego timmy

Si realmente hermosa, sus ojos me hipnotizan- dijo helio

QUE! – gritamos enojadas flora, tecna, Bloom, stella y yo al escuchar lo que habían dicho los chicos, pero estos no nos hicieron caso parecían casi embrujados, por lo que salimos corriendo del local y comenzamos a llorar al ver esto layla y roxy nos alcanzaron y layla hablo

Oigan chicas se que no es el momento pero ¿sera ella?- dijo layla interrumpiendo nuestro llanto

* * *

ohh sera la chica de pelo negroo¡ hasta helio dijo q era hermosa eso si es rarooo espero que les hay gustado y porfis dejen review


	3. capitulo 3: Diversion y Amor

hola aqui les dejo mi 3 capitulo como senti que le hacia falta romance a los anteriores este lo hice muy romantico espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a rainbow y a Iginio Straffi

* * *

LA BUSQUEDA HACIA EL DESTINO

CAPITULO 3

::: DIVERSION Y AMOR UNA LINDA COMBINACION :::

**POV LAYLA**

Oigan chicas se que no es el momento pero ¿sera ella?- dije interrumpiendo a mis amigas que lloraban pero al parecer ninguna de ellas me escucho, entendí que no era el momento y trate de calmarlas, aunque algo dentro de mi decía que ella era quien podría traer a mi nabu de vuelta conmigo, pero a la vez me decía que mis amigas no pensarían lo mismo por los celos que las invaden, asi que me decidi a comprobar que era ella por mi cuenta.

Ya chicas tranquilícense- dije mientras las abrazaba o eso intentaba ya que mis manos no alcanzan para 5, al hacer esto logre que me miraran- miren chicas una linda chica no va a hacer que ellos las dejen de amar ok, ustedes son sus novias y no se van a enojar porque ellos hayan visto a alguien al decir esto flora, tecna y Bloom se calmaron y sonrieron, en cambio stella y musa solo lograron hacer una mueca pero en fin logre que entraran conmigo de nuevo al bar fruti music.

Al entrar vi a los chicos hablando con la chica que estaba cantando por lo que hice que las demás winx me acompañaran a pedir unas malteadas para que no se volvieran a enojar, Al cabo de un rato ellos volvieron

Hola chicos que estaban haciendo?- les pregunte mientras observava a las chicas con una sonrisa

**POV MUSA**

Hola chicos que estaban haciendo?- preguto layla mientras nos observava con una sonrisa tratando de decirnos discretamente que no les dijéramos nada pff pero al momento de ver a los chicos me percate de que Riven no venia con ellos - oye Brandon donde esta riven que no lo veo- el solo encogió los brazos pero..

Ah se quedo ayudando a Katie a conectar los instrumentos- hablo sky con una sonrisa forzada y con una cara de miedo como si le fuera a matar

Mm asi que se llama Katie- escuche murmullando a Layla

Oh¡ ya veo y porque ustedes no le ayudaron también- dije haciendo caso omiso a layla y mirando con un poco de enojo a Sky

Mm veras esque nosotros no sabíamos muy bien como conectar y no queríamos causar algún daño o provocar un accidente y supusimos que riven por ser el novio del hada de la música sabria como hacer eso- dijo helia poniendo una mano en mi hombro tratando de calmarme

Mm ya veo ok- dije con una mueca mientras volteaba a tomar de mi malteada de repente sentí que unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura, al voltear vi a ese chico de cabellos magentas y ojos morados, como amo esos ojos y esa forma con la que me mira, dios en ese momento me volvieron a la mente las palabras de faragonda. "_Pero no se preocupen si su relación es muy fuerte el hada no afectara en nada pero si no es posible que el que es su guardian ahora su novio se vuelva el de ella" _yo sabia que mi relación con riven no era la mejor asi que decidi no reclamarle nada para no pelear pues tenia un mal presentimiento. Pero me llamaron y Sali de mis pensamientos agitando un poco la cabeza.

Musa estas bien?- me pregunto riven ahora tomandome de los brazos

Am si, si, claro- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y escondia mi cabeza en su pecho

El se acerco mas a mi oído y me susurro- ¿segura? Te veo extraña

Si no te preocupes-dije despegando mi cabeza un poco y acercándome a sus labios al estar tan cerca de ellos le pregunte- ¿riven jamás me dejaras verdad?- con una cara un poco triste

No por supuesto que no- dijo mientras tomaba mi menton con 2 dedos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo mirandome extrañado

Por nada es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- dije tímidamente dándome la vuelta pero riven me volvió a abrazar de la cintura acercándose a mi odio susurro- no se a que te refieras pero yo siempre estare contigo

Al terminar de decir esto sus manos que me tomaban de la cintura hicieron que volteara y quedaramos frente a frente, tan juntos que solo con un pequeño movimiento nuestros labios quedarían sellados

Tu eres mi vida musa, te amo- dijo cerrando el espacio que había entre nosotros, ese beso fue hermoso, calido, fugaz, húmedo, tierno no quería separarme de el, pero recorde que ambos nos encontrábamos en el bar fruti music asi que corte el beso y pegando mi frente a la suya le susurre- tu también eres mi vida riven , te amo- dije ahora abrazandolo

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por varios minutos pero en algún momento nos teníamos que separar aunque ninguno de los dos quería que eso pasara, pero en fin después de nuestro momento romantico fuimos a caminar a la playa y a lo lejos pudimos distinguir a 2 de nuestros amigos que se encontraban jugando caballazos en el mar (chicos de caballo, chicas de jinete-tirar a los demás) se nos hizo divertido y corrimos con nuestros amigos

**POV STELLA**

Vi que musa se acercaba rápidamente lo cual se me hacia raro ya que ella se quedo con riven venia riendo demasiado pero de repente vi que alguien la estaba persiguiendo y la había cargado dándole vueltas por el aire- oh ya entendí- dije

¿Qué entendiste hermosa? – dijo Brandon con una cara de duda amaba ese cara en si amaba todas sus caras

El porqué viene musa tan feliz- dije señalando a musa y a riven quien la cargaba por los aires dando vueltas

Jamás había visto a riven tan feliz -me dijo mi tesoro sonriendo-se ven hermosos juntos

Y nosotros amor..- dije con una sonrisa tierna- nos vemos hermosos juntos?

Por supuesto bonita nosotros nos vemos aun mas hermosos juntos- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba fugazmente pero uff unas risas interrumpieron ese beso perfecto

Jaja y porque hay tanto amor?- pregunto Bloom quien aun seguía con su ropa normal y ya estaba muy mojada

Am pues veras esque vimos a riven y a mu..-decia

De que hablan chicos?-dijo musa acercándose interrumpiendo a la rubia

Ah lo que pasa es, que stella y Brandon estaban con muchos abr…-decía Bloom

Hola chicos que pasa?-decia riven llegando interrumpiendo ahora a Bloom

Mm como que interrumpen mucho- susurre bajo

Que? –pregunto musa pero al parecer no me oyo

Nada- respondi sarcásticamente y con una linda sonrisa

Aahh ok- dijo riven sin creerme- ¿oye Bloom porque si todavía traes tu ropa normal estas tan mojada? ¿ acaso te metiste asi al mar?

Por esas dos preguntas Bloom hizo una mueca y Brandon y yo comenzamos a reírnos recordando y platicándoles lo que había pasado…

_**FLASH BACK INICIO**_

_Chicas les tenemos un juego- dijo Sky con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_De que se trata?- pregunto layla retadoramente_

_Ven aquellas palmeras?- dijo Helia señalando a dos palmeras que se encontraban a lo lejos que tenían una amaca amarrada a ellas_

_Si que pasa con ellas?- pregunto flora con una cara de confusión_

_Miren el juego es este: quien pase al ultimo entre esas dos palmeras lo aventaremos hacia el mar con todo y ropa ok y quien llegue primero tendrá el honor de elegir a alguien como esclavo durante un dia- dijo Brandon muy seguro de si mismo- se puede hacer de todo para evitar que el otro llegue antes_

_Pero no se vale ustedes son especialistas y codatorta los ponia a correr todas las mañanas- dijo stella haciendo un gran puchero- aparte nosotras traemos tacones_

_Esta bien les dejaremos unos 3 metros de ventaja les parece- dijo timmy ajustándose las gafas_

_Ok trato hecho - dijo Bloom _

_Ok chicas pónganse en esta línea- dijo helia dibujando una línea en la arena con el dedo_

_En sus marcas- hablo timmy_

_Listas- le siguió Brandon_

_FUERA!-grito sky_

_Las chicas salieron rapido pero disminuyeron y al momento de que los chicos salieron estos arrebasaron a todas claro excepto a Layla quien aun seguía en primer lugar pero enfrente de ella un charco apareció que provoco que se resbalara pero rápidamente se levanto y siguió y asi les paso a todos los chicos que iban evitando aquellos charcos._

_Chicas no usen magia eso no se vale- gritaba Brandon agitado_

_No, ustedes dijeron que todo se podía para evitar que otro ganara- respondió stella con una sonrisa enorme en su cara._

_Ok si asi quieren, chicos sus escudos(esos azules que se suben en ellos los especialistas y flotan)-grito sky haciendo que los cuatro se subieran en sus escudos y fueran mcuho mas rapido sacándole a las winx aun mas ventaja_

_OIGAN!- gritaron todas al unisono_

_Todo se vale- grito timmy riendo_

_Ok winx believix- grito Bloom y flora,tecna,stella y bloom se transformaron- winx speidix volvió a gritar y cambiaron sus alas, ahora iban volándo las 4 chicas y los especialistas en sus escudos_

_Al ver esto layla también se transformo pero en cambio ella uso las alas dumix teletransportandose entre sky y los otros especialistas que ya iban llegando a la meta y las posciones quedaron asi_

_1.-sky, 2.-layla, 3.-Brandon, 4.-helia, 5.-timmy, 6.-tecna, 7.-flora, 8.-stella quien le gano por 10 cm a Bloom_

_Cuando todos cruzaron la meta sky que fue el ganador decidió quien seria su esclavo_

_Mmm quiero que seas TU¡-dijo señalando a Brandon_

_Yo? Sky no seas asi elige a alguien mas yo quede en tercer lugar- dijo Brandon rogándole a sky_

_No, seras tu hermano asi que preparate eh mientras corre y traeme una bebida-dijo sky guiñándole el ojo a Brandon y acercándose a Bloom quien había perdido_

_Hola linda sabes te tardaste mucho- dijo posándose enfrente de ella y besándola levemente mientras con la mano derecha le hacia una seña a Brandon quien al momento jalo a Bloom de las manos y sky de los pies haciendo que Bloom gritara y todos rieran mientras Bloom era balanceada por sky y Brandon_

_A la una-dijo Brandon aun balanceándola_

_A las dos-dijo sky _

_Y a las tres- gritaron ambos soltándola en el mar con todo y ropa luego de esto Bloom asomo su cabeza saliendo del agua con 3 mechones mojados en la cara que impedían la vista a sus ojos haciéndola tropezar con alguien_

_Auch! -Grito el chico quitándole los mechones de la cara- hermosa parece que no puedes ver bien_

_Sky ahora no –dijo Bloom haciendo un puchero-estoy enojada me tomaste por sorpresa _

_Tranquila eran las reglas del juego-dijo sky tomandola de la cintura- no te enojes hermosa que no quiero terminar rostisado por ti_

_Jaja-rio Bloom sarcásticamente- esque me tomaste por sorpresa al menos me hub…-sky la corto con un beso leve_

_Vamos hermosa vete a cambiar-dijo sky con una sonrisa leve- no te vallas a resfriar_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ohh¡ asi que eso fue lo que paso- dijo musa riendo

Ja si yo hubiera jugado ahorita sky seria mi esclavo-dijo riven cruzado de brazos

Riven¡- lo regaño musa dándole un codazo

Mm es verdad- dijo riven frunciendo el ceño- pero bueno ven vamos a nadar – dijo mientras tomaba a musa de las manos

No no espera deja me pongo bloqueador-grito musa desesperada haciendo fuerza

No eso puede esperar-dijo riven a musa con una sonrisa maliciosa y depues la cargo como novia y la metió al mar.

**POV FLORA**

Vi como riven cargaba a musa como novia y la metia al mar.

Se ven felices ¿no?- escuche decir a helia que se encontraba sentado al lado mio en la arena

Si me alegra que estén asi- dije mientras volteaba a ver a helia y le sonreía

A mi me alegra estar a tu lado mi hermosa flor- me dijo helia mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me sentaba en su regazo y yo me acurrucaba en su pecho

Mi hermosa flora no quisiera separarme de ti nunca - me dijo susurrandome al oído- te amo

Yo también te amo helia- dije mientras volteaba a besarlo fugazmente al separarme de helia mire a otro lado y vi a timmy revisando una cámara y a tecna platicando con layla supuse que no quería dejarla sola

Helia vamos- dije mientras me levantaba e iba hacia donde layla estaba

Hola chicas que hacen?- les pregunte a tecna y a layla

Mm nada solo platicábamos-me respondió layla con una sonrisa

Oye tecna creo que timmy necesita ayuda con su cámara-le dije guiñándole el ojo

Ayuda?-dijo mirándome confundida Pero si timmy es muy bueno en las cosas electro…ah ya entendí

**POV TECNA**

Ayuda?-le dije mirándola confundida-Pero si timmy es muy bueno en las cosas electro…-pense ah ya entendí oh lo que quiere es que vaya con el y vino para no dejar a layla sola- am si ok ire a ayudarle- dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia timmy

Hola timmy¡ ¿Qué haces?- le dije mientras me sentaba detrás suyo

Viendo las fotos, ¿quieres verlas también?-dijo mientras volteaba bruscamente quedando una pequeña distancia entre nosotros

No gracias, las veo después- le dije sonriendo y acortando aun mas la distancia pero si cerrarla- ahora tengo otra idea

Si yo también- me dijo sonriendo y cerrando el espacio entre nosotros me tomo de la cintura haciendo que la cámara cayera en la arena y provocara un sonido que hizo que cortáramos el beso

No vas a levantar la cámara?- pregunte sorprendida porque el aun no me soltaba la cintura- tu cámara es nueva recuerdas

Si lo se- me dijo timmy y luego me dio un beso corto - pero ahora estoy con lo mas importante de mi vida y no voy a dejar que ninguna cámara o cualquier otra cosa acabe con este momento

Aw¡ timmy te amo- dije besándolo yo

Yo también te amo tecna- dijo mientras me abrazaba y nos quedamos asi durante un gran tiempo

**POV NADIE**

Después de unas horas en la playa las chicas decidieron regresar a su casa porque ya era muy tarde pero los chicos ya no tenían donde quedarse porque ya ninguno vivía en gardenia, asi que las chicas ofrecieron a los chicos quedarse unas noches en lo que volvían a rentar un lugar en donde vivir.

Al llegar a la casa las chicas preparaban la cena mientras los chicos platicaban

De que platican chicos?- pregunto layla a los 5 especialistas mientras las otras chicas dejaban un plato grande lleno de galletas y otros pequeños con cereal según el gusto de cada uno

de nada no se preocupen- dijo helia con una gran sonrisa mientras todas tomaban asiento

enserio?- dijo stella mirándolos sospechosamente

mm bueno solo queríamos saber donde vamos a dormir hoy?- pregunto sky timidamente

bueno tienen dos opciones- hablo musa con una sonrisa maliciosa- pueden quedarse en el sillón o pueden quedarse..

con ustedes- interrumpió Brandon con una sonrisa picara

no en el suelo-completo musa sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos

es encerio?- pregunto riven frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos a lo cual musa respondió solo con una mueca haciendo que riven se diera cuenta y la abrazo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- sigo con esas dos opciones preciosa?- hablo un poco coqueto

esta bien puedes dormir donde quieras- dijo musa sonrojada

al ver lo que había hecho riven, los chicos hicieron lo mismo obteniendo la misma respuesta de todas las chicas

ok subiremos nuestras cosas a sus habitaciones- dijeron al unisono todos con una gran sonrisa

si pero antes brindemos-dijo Bloom deteniendo a los chicos y con una gran sonrisa

porque?- pregunto sky mientras la abrazaba

porque estamos juntos, y juntos nuestros días serán divertidos llenos de alegría y a pesar de que falta uno en el grupo pronto volverá con nosotros y especialistas, winx y un mago volveremos a estar todos juntos-dijo sonriendo a lo cual todos asintieron y alzaron su vaso luego de esto todos subieron a las respectivas habitaciones esperando un nuevo dia

CONTINUARA….

* * *

bueno les gusto? la verdad nose si me quedan cortos y largos pero en fin espero que les guste :D


	4. Capitulo 4: Confusiones del corazon

WINX CLUB ES PROPIEDAD DE RAINBOW, OSEA NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

LA BUSQUEDA DEL DESTINO

CAPITULO 4

:::CONFUSIONES EN EL CORAZON:::

**POV MUSA**

El sol iba saliendo, sentí los rayos del sol en mi rostro, voltee para ver a mi dulce acompañante quien había logrado convencerme hace unas horas para dormir en mi habitación, la gran sorpresa que me lleve , el no estaba conmigo, mire hacia el reloj, eran apenas las 7:00 por lo que se me hizo muy extraño que no estuviera en la habitación, ya que recordaba que el se quedo dormido a mi lado.

Flash back inicio

_Y bien donde me puedo cambiar- me decía riven con una sonrisa, pues claro había logrado quedarse en mi habitación, pero iba a divertirme un poco con una broma_

_El baño esta ahí- dije señalándole una puerta de madera en la parte derecha de la habitación_

_En lo que riven se cambiaba yo tomaba unas cuantas frazadas depositándolas en el suelo, a la vez que tomaba 2 almohadas de mi cama y las dejaba junto con las frazadas. Mientras acomodaba estos objetos como una cama se escucho una voz _

_Preciosa acaso dormiremos en el suelo?- me dijo haciendo que lo voteara a ver, dios¡ estaba vestido casi como siempre con ropa ajustada, camisa sin mangas y una short ajustado por suerte no tan ajustado como su camisa, si hubiera sido asi juro que me hubiera derretido, sentí mis mejillas arder por lo que sacudi mi cara rápidamente_

_Mm algo parecido voy a cambiarme- dije casi muda y tomando unas cuantas prendas de mi cajon, me cambie y sali con un short rojo y una camisa blanca de tirantes, al salir no vi a riven por lo que le hable_

_Riven donde estas?- decía mientras todo se oscurecía y sentía algo en mi espalda_

_Esto es un asalto dame todo lo que tengas- dijo abrazándome y cubriéndome con sus enormes brazos como para no dejarme escapar aunque yo no hacia ninguna resistencia_

_Que dices si yo no tengo nada- dije volteándolo a ver con una gran sonrisa_

_Y esto que es- dijo mientras con un dedo rozaba mis labios_

_Mm no lo creo esto es muy preciado y aparte ya tienen dueño- le dije con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos_

_Encerio y quien es el?- dijo mirándome mas de cerca y con una ceja levantada_

_Pues tu tontito- dije abalanzadome sobre el haciendo que cayera en el suelo y en lo que iba a dormir _

_Ahora acuéstate-le dije bromeando como una mama_

_Vale vale – dijo acomodándose entre las frasadas- ven vamos a dormir preciosa_

_Am no tu dormiras ahí, yo dormiré en mi cama- dije con una sonrisa de burla y dándome la vuelta para caminar hacia la cama pero unos brazos ya mas que conocidos por mi me tomaron cargándome como novia y dejándome en las frasadas- no no tu dormiras conmigo pequeña hadita de la música y por esa bromita q me querías hacer dormiremos en el suelo A-M-B-O-S – dijo soltándome en las frasadas y antes de que me pudiera mover me abrazo con tanta fuerza que con dificultad podía moverme y por lo cual me qede dormida al instante en sus brazos._

_Fin flashback_

Riven donde estas?- dije levantándome del suelo adolorida de la espalda- auch para la otra que haga ese jueguito lo dejo dormir en algo mas cómodo, bueno lo seguire buscando aunque no creo que haya bajado a la sala es muy temprano, pero en fin ahorita veo primero voy al baño- dicho esto entre al baño encontrándome con que una silueta que apenas se veía por el vapor que la cubria mientras se bañaba

Quien esta ahí?- hablo la silueta- musa eres tu?

Am si si- le respondi

Ah con que ya te levantaste- me hablo siguiendo en la ducha- te vas a bañar?

Contigo?- pregunte inconscientemente

Que? No por supuesto que no, -dijo riven sorprendido por la pregunta- bueno aunque si tu quieres podriam…

No no olvida eso- dije sonrojada a mas no poder- si ahorita que salgas, me baño no te preocupes

Ok pero me podrías pasar una toalla que deje ahí cerca de ti- dijo cerrando las llaves

Si claro – tome la toalla y luego se la pase por arriba de la puerta corrediza enseguida el salió con la toalla amarrada en su cintura – vamos musa ya puedes entrar

Am si claro pero no te podrías salir para que me pueda desvestir- dije aun mas sonrojada era difícil verlo asi, con su torso descubierto pues claro de todos los chicos es el mas marcado, me costaba verlo a los ojos sin que mis mejillas ardieran por lo que tenia la mirada hacia el suelo

Oh si claro preciosa- dijo con una pequeña risa pues al parecer se había percatado de mi gran sonrojo- ahorita te veo, levantare las frasadas mientras- dijo acercándose y tomandome del mentón haciendo que lo observara y se notara aun mas fuerte el sonrojo

Porque ese gran sonrojo mi hadita?- dijo provocativamente y también con una sonrisa un poco burlona

Riven ya sabes porque- dije un poco enojada ante la burla- asi que deja de burlarte y salte para que me pueda bañar porfavor

Ok ok hermosa- dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño pero antes de salir volteo y me dijo- pero tu y yo sabemos que ese sonrojo oculta mas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta

Ya salte¡- le grite aventándole lo primero que encontré, que fue un papel de baño dándole justo en la cara

Oyee¡-grito simulando estar enojado

Riv…-dije cruzada de brazos

Ya ya me salgo perdón- dijo porfin saliéndose del baño- después de esto abri las llaves dejándome llevar por el agua caliente termine de bañarme y tome una toalla amarrándola a mi pecho y saliendo del baño, al entrar a la habitación me encontre con que Riven estaba acostado en mi cama viendo la tele

Riven me puedes pasar aquella ropa- dije señalándole unas prendas que se encontraban al lado de el

**POV RIVEN**

Riven me puedes pasar aquella ropa- la oi decir pero hice caso omiso ya que no podía dejar de verla, era tan bella y se veía aun mas hermosa con esa toalla en su pecho, con su cabello negriazul tan mojado que escurría, esa piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, aquellos ojos azules en los que mi mirada se perdia

Riven- escuche una voz melodiosa que me sacaba de mi trance- si me las vas a pasar o no?

O si claro toma- dije mientras le daba sus prendas ellas las tomaba y caminaba de vuelta al baño- por cierto te ves muy hermosa- dije mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa y se sonrojaba

A la media hora musa salió del baño iba vestida con unas leggins azul metalico y una blusa un tanto larga que le qedaba a la altura de la cadera de color rojo que era de hombros descubiertos, su cabello estaba amarrado en una larga coleta de lado dios era tan hermosa, la amaba tanto pensaba, pero algo me despertaba de mi trance

Oye no tienes hambre- me preguntaba musa mientras se sentaba a mi lado

No mucha tu si?- le preguntaba mientras le tomaba la mano

Un poco pero creo que es mejor esperar a que todos despierten pues apenas son las 8:00 –dijo acostándose a mi lado mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba

Bueno entonces veamos una película en lo que todos despiertan te parece mi hadita- le pregunte viéndola a los ojos

Ok me parece muy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente y tomaba un paquete- pero veremos esta te parece?

La cruda verdad? Es encerio –le dije haciendo una mueca a lo cual ella sonrio y me miro tiernamente- esta bien ponla y ven

Ok – dijo sonriendo y volviendo a acostarse para ver juntos la película

**POV LAYLA**

Comenzaba a despertarme ya que me invadia una sed inmensa

Dios es muy temprano- dije mirando a ver el reloj que marcaba apenas las 8:30- bajare por un poco de agua ya no aguanto esta sed, vere si alguien ya se levanto si no volveré a la cama.

Dicho esto baje a la cocina, abri la alacena y saque un vaso el cual llene con jugo de uva que había en el refrigerador y lo bebi, al ver que nadie se encontraba abajo despierto decidi volver a mi habitación y dormir un poco mas.

Cuando iba subiendo escuche una cuantas risas que provenían del cuarto de musa, asi que fui y toque a su habitación- musa estas despierta?- hable y enseguida la puerta se abrió

Si estoy viendo una película con Riven- dijo aun en la puerta-

Quien es musa- se escucho al fondo la voz de Riven

Es layla- respondió musa a la pregunta de este

Layla quieres ver la película con nosotros- grito Riven que se encontraba acostado

Um no ustedes son pareja y no quiero venir a interrump..-dije antes de ser interrumpida

Tonterias- dijo musa tomandome del brazo y jalándome hacia adentro de su habitación- ven, acomódate

**POV NADIE**

Eran ya las 10:30 y ya todos se encontraban en la sala hablando, claro en excepción de los 3 que estaban viendo una película ya hace dos horas.

Oigan y tienen alguna idea de cómo la van a encontrar- preguntaba sky quien se encontraba abrazando a Bloom

No ninguna- decía flora con una cara de preocupación

Hay que idear un plan- decía tecna mientras tomaba su portátil

Nosotras ya tenemos uno- gritaban 5 pequeñas pixies que bajaban de las escaleras

Asi y cual es- preguntaba Bloom sonriendo pues quería escuchar las ocurrencias de las pixies

Pues es muy sencillo- decía chatta- vamos a dividirnos y a la q le guste a todos los chicos le preguntamos si es eriana y listo asi sabremos quien es

Que nos guste a todos?- pregunto helio muy confundido

No olvida eso amor- decía flora un poco nerviosa- y chatta no crees que asi asustaríamos a muchas personas, aparte de que como va a saber que es un hada?

Mmm creo que olvidamos esa parte- dijo amore con una sonrisa tierna mientras se posaba en el hombro de stella

si es creo- hablo stella sarcásticamente- pero tenemos que encontrarla rapido

porque?- pregunto lockette inocentemente

no es mas que obvio- respondió stella- para revivir a nabu y que todos, en especial layla nos sintamos completamente felices

cierto- decía bloom- hablando de layla donde esta? Ella siempre se levanta temprano y ya son las 11:00

si también Riven y musa- completo sky

nos hablaban?- decía musa quien bajaba de las escaleras junto con Riven y layla

vaya apenas se van despertando- decía Brandon con un poco de burla

no, musa y yo nos despertamos desde hace ya cuatro horas y layla hace tres-respondio Riven ignorando la burla de Brandon

y que hicieron en tanto tiempo?-preguntaba Bloom a las hadas y el especialista quienes iban tomando asiento junto a los demás

vimos una película-respondio musa

si esperando a que la gente floja se levantara- dijo layla con una sonrisa

bueno ya que estamos todos que les parece si desayunamos-decia flora sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde las demás chicas la siguieron, al poco rato salieron con un plato grande lleno de hotcakes y wafles al igual que otros con fruta y muchas tazas

wow que desayuno- decía Brandon sorprendido al ver tanta comida

pues que esperabas somos once y seis pixies- decia stella algo seca- por cierto no es por incomodarlos pero si nos van a ayudar no piensan quedarse un tiempo aquí?

Mm si de eso queríamos hablarles- decía sky mientras tomaba 2 wafles y los cubria con miel- hoy vamos a ir con Klaus para pedirle trabajo al igual de tratar de conseguir que nos renten nuestro anterior departamento

Ok no se preocupen- decía Bloom quien se servia café- nosotras iremos a comprar comida y luego los alcanzaremos en el bar frutti music. ¿les parece?

Si perfecto- respondia sky a su novia

Después de desayunar todos se arreglaron para salir, claro las chicas al super y los chicos a tratar de conseguir un departamento en renta.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas las parejas se encontraron en el bar frutti music

Entonces Klaus,- decia sky dirigiéndose al dueño del bar- si nos daras trabajo

Claro chicos- dijo Klaus a los cinco especialistas- siempre habrá un lugar para ustedes, a y musa te tengo que presentar a alguien, es una nueva chica se llama Katie y ha sido un éxito estos días

Como que un éxito?- pregunto stella confundida

Miren como ustedes dejaron de venir un tiempo, ella se ofreció a cantar en las noches y ha sido todo un éxito, pero quiere conocerlas a ustedes chicas, en especial a ti musa-decia Klaus a las 6 hadas

Ok Klaus no la puedes presentar- dijo musa inmediatamente que Klaus termino de hablar

Claro. ANDY¡- grito Klaus al amigo de las winx- no has visto a katie?

Si salió hace un rato a camniar- respondió el chico de cabello negro

A donde- pregunto Bloom luego de saludar a este

A la playa, no lleva ni 15 minutos que se fue- respondía Andy a la chica

Ok iremos a buscarla- dijo Bloom- chicos no vienen- hablo refiriéndose a los especialistas

Claro ya vamos- dijeron helio y Brandon al unisono ya que el resto de los chicos no las escucharon

**POV RIVEN**

Vi que helio y Brandon iban detrás de las chicas por lo que le dije a los otros dos que los siguiéramos, al alcanzarlos pude divisar a musa y a las demás hablando con una chica un poco mas joven, se me hacia conocida pero no la podía ver claramente ya que flora se había interpuesto enfrente de la chica por lo que adelante el paso y me uni con ellos. Al llegar la pude ver, era katie la chica de ayer, sinceramente era atractiva pero no mas que musa, aunque mm había algo en ella que me atraía demasiado no se porque pero asi era y al parecer no era el único pensé mientras veía que los otros 4 especialistas también la observaban

Que pasa les gusta la chica terrestre?- pregunte con una sonrisa a los chicos que la miraban

No, bueno es linda pero no creo que me guste- dijo Brandon

Si, aparte tenemos a las chicas y las amamos- agrego sky

Si mi corazón solo pertenece a una hermosa flor- dijo helio sonriendo algo nervioso

Si lo mismo digo- dijo timmy acomodándose las gafas torpemente

Bueno entonces vallamos a acompañar a nuestras chicas-dije sonriéndoles mientras me acercaba musa y la abrazaba de la cintura, hola katie- dije sonriéndole a la joven chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes a lo cual recibi un codazo en el estomago por parte de musa creo que parecía celosa pero en fin segui platicando con las chicas y mirando hacia el mar que parecía tranquilo

Oye cantaste muy bien aquella noche- le dijo stella a katie

Gracias- dijo katie con una sonrisa

Oye te gustaría cantar con nosotras una noche- escuche que preguntaba musa a la joven chica a lo cual ella grito y salto con una gran sonrisa parecía estar muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me percate de que el mar se había agitado un poco era raro pero lo deje pasar pero después de esto roxy, quien iba con una bandeja llena de batidos para las chicas se tropezó, haciendo que las bebidas le cayeran a katie llenándola de liquido dulce y pegajoso de frutas.

Katie estaba furiosa, lo note en su mirada, pero al parecer no quería decir nada para no armar un escándalo, iba a ayudar a levantar a roxy pero por desgracia una ola enorme apareció mojándonos por completo, esto estaba raro. Comence a sospechar, era extrañoo que cuando katie cambiara bruscamente de humor el mar tambien lo hiciera, por lo que crei que era una coincidencia aunque quise ir a hablar con ella por lo que la lleve por una toalla para que se secara

toma- dije entrgandole la toalla algo brusco

gracias- dijo ella, por alguna razón note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, me pareció extraño pero no le di importancia, ya que los únicos sonrojos que me importaban eran los de musa

o..oye- me hablo katie tímidamente

que-respondi aun un poco seco

te.. gustaría- empezó a hablar bueno mas bien a tartamudear, pero después bajo la cabeza y dijo tímidamente- salir conmigo

am porque?- pregunte sorprendido y aunnn secamente

por..porque me agradas-dijo con una gran sonrojo

te agrado?- pregunte, bueno porque yo esperaba gustarle, pero porque pensaba eso, ella no me gusta es linda y todo pero amo a musa, a MI musa, no entiendo la atracción hacia ella, pensaba pero sacudi fuertemente la cabeza para alejar esos raros pensamientos de mi.

bueno si, si me agradas-dijo con algo mas de seguridad- pero bueno si saldrías conmigo esque mm..

mm que?- pregunte ya un poco frustrado

nada- dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza e inmediatamente salió huyendo del lugar, no entendía nada, acaso le gustaba o solo le agradaba,y porque me importaba tanto eso, no podía pensar en eso asi que decidi volver a casa solo y meditar lo que había ocurrido


End file.
